Hyoshoku Tenshi (Zanpakuto)
Hyoshoku Tenshi '''is the Zanpakutō of Ryuku Kenshi. Appearance In Zanpakuto form, Aisurando is a sheer black Shirasaya style Zanpakuto, with rivets down the ede of the blade like a saw blade, that branch out his spiritual pressure, and can be individually lengthened by his fluctuating pressure. In Shikai his sword is transformed into a War Scythe, with a ridged blade, the ice covers the blade, which turns the blade into a sort of "Ice-Saw" appearance, However the points where the teeth are consumed are shot out at the enemy in event of Furakutaru being used. The Ice itself is very dangerous, it can freeze other Zanpakuto, and when it touches skin it can cause severe frost bite. In Manifest form, an Angel. Her hair is medium length and White, her eyes are White as well. She sports piercing white wings and a Halo made out of Ice, Her outfit is white trimmed with cyan, normally she is only wearing a shirt and pants with a cloak on her shoulders, during the Zanpakuto Unknown arc, she wore a white kimono with cyan trim and a cloak. She has three gray ring piercings on both of her ears. Personality Aisurando is a cold individual, literally, however represents a somewhat opposite personality from Ryuku. She is not empathetic in any way, her emotionless personality is an almost exact opposite of Ryuku. However she expresses much emotion when speaking with Ryuku during his Meditation. They frequently discuss their care for eachother and promise that one will always be strong for the other and never let the other down. During the Zanpakuto Unknown arc, she was cold towards Ryuku, claiming her feelings towards him were nothing more than instinct. That her true will was just to be free and do whatever she pleases. When they were fighting, Ryuku's emotions took over and he attacked her with every bit of power he could exhume. Aisurando broke free of the brain wash Muramasa put her under due to the actions of Ryuku, and after Ryuku passed out from running out of energy, she panicked and brought him back to the Seireitei. Her emotions for him were obvious, she truly loves him as her master and best friend, as does Ryuku to her. After he awoke she begged him to forgive her for disobeying him and leaving his side. Ryuku held no grudge against her for something she had no control over. History When Ryuku and Aisurando first became master and Zanpakuto, Aisurando was cold towards Ryuku, taunting him into fighting her, and because she was borne of his personality and spirit, she had close to the same traits as he did. Ryuku mastered her in 3 days, but during those three days, Aisurando gave him a very hard time. Often reiterating the death of his mother as part of his weakness, that he uses it as an excuse to be somebody he is not. Eventually Ryuku was tired of being taunted and he quickly put her in her place. Aisurando realized she was being much too hard on him for trying to master her and apologized for being so harsh. They practiced for 2 more days together to better understand each other and coordinate like partners. They bonded over those 3 days, talkong to each other about their feelings for one another and promising that one would die to protect the other, that they would always be strong for one another. Ryuku and Aisurando have felled foes much stronger than both of them because of their sheer combined will power, and their ambition to become stronger. Abilities '''Shikai Special Ability: Ten No Kōri Ice: Forms a large wave of Ice Arrows that pierce enemies and flash freeze the wounds. The downside is that they are uncontrollable and are prone to missing their target unless used on an unsuspecting target or when their opponent is off guard. 'Jikosoujizukei Fractal: '''Fractals of Ice from his blade seethe into the enemies skin, blade, or armor/clothing and freeze the areas solid, before exploding into a blizzard of snow and doing massive damage to the enemy. The problem is that the blade of Hyoshoku Tenshi HAS to connect for it to be used. And it can only be used when Sho No Kori has not yet been used in the current time Ryuku released her. '''Nyō Hanamuke Parting: '''Hyoshoku Tenshi splits into four segments and if they connect, flash freeze the area of effect, and result in severe frostbite. They move incredibly fast, However, they can be deflected in the opponent can anticipate their movement speed. It also cannot be used in Bankai stage release, and can only be used if Hyoshoku Tenshi has not used Sho No Kori in the current time Ryuku released her. '''Tōketsu Freeze: '''Forms a large ice crystal that consumes the enemy, and creates a genjutsu, or illusion, that attacks the enemy by utilizing its worst fears as a weapon. Can only be used before Sho No Kori has been used in the current time Ryuku released her. Quotes ''"Your weakness is your Mother. You waste your capabilities dwelling on a lost cause. Man up!" "You and I are nothing, you are no longer my master. I only wish to do as I please, and the feelings I showed you were nothing more than mere instinct." "I apologize for my insolence. I do not deserve such a gracious master... Please forgive me." "Do you wish to be my master? Then prove it to me, and defeat me!" Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Fanon Character